Safe and Sound
by M.L.Quincy
Summary: Percy and Annabeth's pain from over the years, a clip from every book, even HoO. Happy House of Hades release day! Percabeth; One-shot.


**This story used to be a song-fic. It actually became quite popular for a mere one-shot. Fifteen reviews is kinda big for those onesies.**

**Anyway. It had been poked and prodded at as against the rules. Many people were nice enough to review saying, hey, this is a perfectly fine story, they cant just take it down, they're just trollin', etc.**

**Well, I thank you guys for trying to support this story like that, but I have had song-fics pulled down before. In fact last Thursday my old, "****The ****Percy Jackson Contests" by Thalia101 (yours truly) was pulled from the site. That had gotten 311 reviews. A shame. Two years of contests. Granted it had no story and was purely interactive. So I'm not surprised, merely sad.**

**HOWEVER, I decided that I did not want to get rid of this story. I know that song-fics are against the rules so I fixed it to -technically- be the same story. Just not a song-fic. And this has more special schtuff. For instance, a clip from every book, just MLQuincy-ified.**

**Anyway. I hope you do enjoy this. I worked rather hard on it. It was quite fun to write.**

**One last thing. This is so much better to read when you play the song at the same time:  
Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift, from Hunger Games.  
**

**HAPPY HOUSE OF HADES RELEASE DATE EVERYBODY-!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Taylor Swift, nor am I Rick Riordan.**

**REVIEW-**

* * *

_**~Safe and Sound~**_

l

Percy's eyes fluttered open. His vision was blurry and his mind was fogged, but he saw a girl sitting on his bed where he lay. She was feeding him buttered popcorn pudding. He could barely comprehend what was going on, but she leaned in and started feverently asking him about some solstice, something stolen—

They were in a race against one another, their chariots fighting for the lead. For a split second they shared a look. Yes, much of it contained a competitive feel, the hunger to win, to do anything for the prize. The rush of the challenge to succeed against the other, the smug feel of presuming triumph. But then, a fraction contained frustration with one another, frustration of their latest argument. However, despite this, the last bit of the emotion in this look had humor, that humor that comes when one challenges one's close friends, of good fun. Even if this humor was nearly non-existent in this situation, it still existed—

Annabeth held up the sky. She kneeled under it, her trembling body looking so small compared to her surroundings. But at this moment, she was alone for the first time since she came here, for, presumably, only a short while. She continued to shake. Partly from pain and struggle, but also longing, wishing. The daughter of Athena had just been betrayed by the guy who she loved most in the world. But as her mind became even more fogged with agony, she came upon obvious realization. Who, who was she? What was she doing, chasing the one who was not worth it, who showed now more than ever how little she meant to him. But she could almost smell a brisk scent of sea salt, as she thought of what was important, as she remembered that music, that dance with the boy, of dizzying magic—

The volcano, the telekheines, the world on fire. Percy stood straight, the lava burning his skin, the pain nearly unbearable. To the point of view of the monsters, the only reason why he was surviving was the blessing of Poseidon. To them, they only saw the simplicities of life, the facts. But what Percy himself didn't even know, was that he had another blessing. The blessing of the daughter of Athena. Passed on by the simple act of a kiss—

Percy writhed in pain. He saw faces, the people he loved, the important ones of his life, whispering to him. Telling him to stay strong. To remember his lifeline, as he drifted uselessly within the River Styx. To continue to exist. He closed his eyes for a moment, and when he opened them again, he saw a memory. No, not a memory. A dream. Of swimming in the lake in Camp Half Blood, he was swimming close to the dock, everything tinged with the green of the water. Up, up on the dock was her. Shaking her head and laughing at him, reaching her hand down, down for him to take, to take as a lifeline, something to keep him from being left here alone—

He held her and he could feel her blood flow over his fingers—

Her fingers brushed the lower part of his back, guided by his, touching the only part of him that was mortal—

Is it over? Did we win? Answered by two lies and a truth, as the soldiers of justice slip away, one by one, before their eyes—

They didn't feel like they had won a war. They felt tired. They felt grieved. Their eyes made contact, and a weak smile on both their parts. They felt relief—

The orange glow lit up the world, as they sat on the bench together, holding blue birthday cupcake—

A time of peace had come for the two of them. And they were happy.

~/~

Annabeth had her memories of him. She had this of his, that of his. She had a prophesy about a boy with a burning shoe. But she didn't have _him. _It was excruciatingly painful, not knowing where he was. Having gone through so much, and now he was gone. Someone had unhinged her life. She was a painting, crooked on the wall—

Percy sat down, head in his hands. He had memories within his grasp, but he couldn't _grasp _them. It was like his entire life was smoke, and he could tell that it was there, yet he couldn't touch it. There was no way to prove that it was at all tangible. All he felt was this sense of knowing. Knowing a person, a girl specifically. But there was no way to prove to himself that she was more than just a dream he remembered—

Percy ground his teeth together and gripped Annabeth's arm a little harder. She looked up at him hopelessly from where she hung, where _they_ hung, together, on the edge of the crevice to Tartarus. When the son of Poseidon turned his head back towards her, their eyes made contact once more, and his words from earlier echoed within them. It's okay. We're together. And then the unspoken promise, to never let go.

~/~

The morning sun, as it filtered through the trees over them, found them asleep, in one another's arms.**_  
_**It wasn't over, and they were as exposed as two could be. Yet they felt safe, there, together.

A smile to be greeted with upon awakening.  
Promises kept, promises broken.

With every kiss—  
With every story—**_  
_**With every embrace—

...

_Just close your eyes_  
_You'll be alright_  
_Come morning light,_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound..._


End file.
